


吃巧克力吗

by Radiose



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, 情人节贺文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 情人节巧克力
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Kudos: 1





	吃巧克力吗

**Author's Note:**

> *突然的情人节短打  
> *有法扎梗

这是萨列里在迦勒底度过的第三个情人节。比起第一年的茫然无措，第二年的无所适从，今年的他渐渐习惯了这个后世的节日——莫扎特投喂的大量巧克力起了很大作用。  
于是今年他很认真地准备了巧克力，给莫扎特包了尤其大的一份。反正到时候多半还是会进了他自己的肚子。  
萨列里见到莫扎特时已经是中午了，随性的音乐家在弹琴。他金灿灿的长发披散着，身上甚至还是白色的睡衣，一看就是刚刚起床。  
“阿玛德乌斯，情人节快乐。”萨列里把巧克力往钢琴上一放便要离开。虽然他习惯了接近莫扎特时便会产生的杀戮冲动，更习惯了克制它，但把它转化为其他欲望比单纯忍耐更为有效。无论如何他不能在迦勒底的公共区域发泄冲动，玛丽会很失望的。  
“谢谢，安东尼奥。”莫扎特笑着说，手下一转，弹出个欢快的变调。  
萨列里有些不愿离开了，这时莫扎特从面前的谱架上抽出几页纸递给他。  
“唱一唱吧？”  
萨列里接过那叠谱纸看了看：“‘我诅咒相爱的人’，我为什么要诅咒我们自己？”  
那天接下来的使劲按里萨列里没再看到莫扎特。直到接近半夜的时候莫扎特捧着一个盒子溜进了他房间。  
“太好了，赶上了！”  
“？”萨列里从床上起身，接过了莫扎特塞进他怀里的盒子。  
他打开那个盒子，是巧克力。他拿出一个端详一会，才认出那是一个莫扎特对着他大笑。  
“怎么样？模型做得不错吧？”  
“……挺像的。”萨列里干巴巴地评价，心想一口咬掉莫扎特半个脑袋的话，这场景好像怎么看都不太像话。  
他把那块巧克力放回盒子里，正想把它收起来，却被莫扎特阻止了。  
“下面还有一层哦。”他笑眯眯地说，“你会喜欢的。”  
萨列里好奇地掀开第二层盒子，表情顿时空白了，手往燎原之刃的方向伸去。  
“别别别！”莫扎特扑上来按住他，“为什么？做得不好吗？”  
盒子里躺着一块男性某器官形状的巧克力，做得活灵活现，不容错认，比起刚才的莫扎特脸做工细致了不知道多少倍。  
萨列里扭曲地笑了起来。他把那块巧克力拿起来，从头部用力地咬了一口。  
那闪闪尖牙看得莫扎特感觉下身幻痛，这才意识到这好像不是一个好主意。  
萨列里觉得脸上一凉，不知道溅上了什么东西。他低头一看，发现巧克力竟然是有夹心的，甜蜜的白色粘稠液体在外力作用下缓缓流出，沾了他一手。  
“阿玛德乌斯！！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”莫扎特驴叫道。  
莫扎特直到萨列里把手上的奶油爆浆清理干净，把巧克力吃到只剩两个圆形之后才凑过来：“对不起，我也不知道会有这种效果。”他凑上去把溅到萨列里脸上的奶油舔干净之后才接着说，“接下来给你吃点真的吧？”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: http://weibointl.api.weibo.com/share/203256653.html?weibo_id=4604277416274071


End file.
